NXT Generation/The Chronicles of NXT Generation
This is JTH's new fanfic: The Chronicles of NXT Generation! Introduction This story is about the group of heroes and heroines that were chosen by the Major Ancienthogs to be one of the protectors of Ancient Dimension. However, they wished to carry the burden as a team by protecting other planets! So that means, not only Ancient Dimension is worthy of protection, but also many other planets! The NXT Generation will venture into many universes and help the other planets in need. They will experience the out-of-world fun even as risks and trials come and go. This fanfic hosts the 4 New Chosen Ones of Ancient Dimension. This is the list of seasons about the NXT Generation's story: *Season 1: Harness the Power Within! *Season 2: Electrochromatic Adventure *Season 3: Tarrying in the Skunk Planet *Season 4: ??? *Season 5: ??? Characters Chosen Ones Only JTH and SB100 can add the Chosen Ones. *Tempest the Hedgehog (♂; Hero) *Glacia the Hedgecat (♀; Heroine) *Reiki the Cat (♀; Heroine) *Vermilion the Hedgecat (♀; Heroine) Supporting Characters *Josh the Hedgehog (♂; Hero) *Yuki the Hedgecat (♀; Heroine) *Dameon the Echidna Halfling (♂; Hero) *Blaze the Hedgecat (♀; Heroine) *Cora the Mobian-Apocalian Hybrid (♀; ???) *Luna the Mobian-Apocalian Hybrid (♀; ???) *Jack the Hedgehog (♂; Hero) *Patricia the Skunk (♀; Heroine) Rules General Rules #''No godmodding.'' #''No direct and indirect powerplaying. Not even a hint.'' #''No going off the plot.'' #Keep it PG-13. #No extreme cliffhangers, without JTH's permission to do so. #No harassment of other's character. #''No auto-hitting.'' #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #''No speedhacking.'' #No adding new characters when the fanfic is in the penultimate and ultimate episodes. #''Write in a novel way. (ex. "Onward!" said Josh, having determination.)'' #''When the fanfic is paused, DO NOT EDIT. Only the author can edit to clean the page.'' #Whenever I type, "Username's Turn", check the username. If it's not your username written, do not edit yet. This is to avoid leaving other users out. Grammar Rules Please do know that I'm strict in terms of grammar. However, I will just clean grammatical errors here, and I will not tell you of your errors with your grammar, okay? It would be detrimental to your mental health if I criticize you. Remember clearly that this is a backstory fanfic, not an abstract roleplay. These kind of rules won't give you too much pressure. This is to minimize clean-up. Just follow the rules and you'll be fine. #I'll tell you two times. This is a backstory fanfic, not an abstract roleplay, 'kay? ''All verbs must be in past tense, past perfect tense, and past progressive tense. ''That's what a fanfic requires. #Do NOT write the ampersand symbol (&). Use the word "and" instead. #''Do not remove the extra spaces! ''It's done to make the fanfic clean. BOOK 1: Harness the Power Within! 'Prologue: The Childhood of the Chosen Quartet' 'Section 1: Birth of the Ventilussian Ancient Trio' October 5, 3237 One day, 7:00 AM in the Thunderous Tornado Castle of the Wind Continent, Ventilus, where wind always blows... Josh the Hedgehog, the Ventilus King, was with his wife, Yuki the Hedgecat. She was rubbing her belly, as she felt her unborn baby kicking inside. "So, how's our baby now?", asked Josh. "The kicks are stronger, dear. It's healthy inside.", replied Yuki, feeling happiness about her child inside. "I'm glad to hear this.", said Josh, smiling. He placed his palm on Yuki's belly and examined the strength of the kicks. He wondered about something. "Hm? The kicks are fast. It seems that the interval is too short.", inferred Josh. "Then that means..." wondered Yuki. "There might be a chance that we will have 2 babies at once. Or twins, I think. Every second has two kicks.", observed Josh. "Yes!" Yuki became delightful. "Yep. Let's see when they could be born.", wondered Josh. "Of course, my dear.", replied Yuki, as she smiled, feeling that her baby or "babies" are alive and healthy inside. "I love you.", said Yuki to her "babies" and she sang a soothing song to calm them inside of her. October 12, 3237 In the Nursery Hatch, Josh sat on a fluffy chair, waiting for his wife. Suddenly, the elevator's door cranked open, revealing a nurse walking towards him. She wore a pink blouse and a checkered below-knee dress. She bowed at Josh, saying, "It is ready, Your Majesty." "Thank you very much for helping. You can rest now.", said Josh. "Gratitudes to you, Your Majesty.", said the nurse as she bowed again and went back to her room. Josh went inside the second room of the Nursery Hatch. He saw his wife, Yuki, cuddling two small and adorable babies and smiled at her in overflowing joy. The first baby was wrapped around a soft blue blanket and the other one was wrapped around a soft pink blanket. He walked to his wife hurriedly, with tears flying to the air. "It's a boy and a girl!", he cried in joy. "Yes, dear. They're so adorable, aren't they? This baby boy is handsome and this baby girl is beautiful.", replied Yuki with a smile. "They're non-identical twins. What do you say?", she added. "I give great gratitudes to our Creator!", shouted Josh. "I do as well.", replied Yuki. "Well, what shall we name our two angelfaces?", said Yuki to Josh. "Let's see. Shall we name the baby boy Tempest the Hedgehog?", asked Josh. Tempest baby-giggled. "I think our baby boy likes his name.", replied Yuki, smiling at Tempest. "Yes. Tempest shall be the heir to my throne. He will be the next Ventilus King.", said Josh. "Okay then. Let us name our beautiful baby girl. How about... Glacia the Hedgecat.", said Yuki, smiling at the two adorable babies. Glacia baby-giggled as Yuki spoke her name. "I think she liked the name, too.", inferred Josh. "Glacia is a perfect name for our baby girl. She looks like me.", said Yuki. "Of course she is.", replied Josh. "Oh. Dear, can you cuddle Tempest for me?", requested Yuki. "Of course, why not?", replied Josh. Yuki handed Tempest to Josh and he cuddled him. Tempest opened his big baby blue eyes. "Aww, you have blue eyes. You're so adorable, my son.", complimented Josh to his baby boy. Glacia opened her big baby gold eyes, looking at her mother. "Aww... Dear, Glacia has baby gold eyes.", noticed Yuki. "Aww, both of them are so adorable.", complimented Josh again. "Yes.", Yuki agreed. She told her two babies, "Tempest and Glacia, welcome to the family." "Wait, you still have another baby?", wondered Josh, as he noticed Yuki still rubbing her belly. "Yes, but let's find out tomorrow.", answered Yuki with a smile. At the next day... Josh sat on a fluffy chair inside the Nursery Hatch, waiting for his wife. "Who will be the next one?", he wondered. Suddenly, the elevator's door cranked open, revealing a nurse. "You may see the Queen now, Your Majesty.", said the nurse, bowing to the king. "Thank you very much. You can rest now.", replied Josh. "Gratitudes to you.", said the nurse, bowing before going to the elevator to her room. Josh went inside the second room of the hatch and saw Yuki cuddling a smaller and much more adorable baby girl cat. The baby was wrapped around a soft golden blanket. Josh hurriedly walked to his wife, with his tears flying to the air again. "It's a girl!", he joyfully cried. "Yes dear, and she is beautiful, like my Glacia.", Yuki complimented her daughter. "So what should we name her?", asked Josh, excited to hear the baby girl cat's name. "I got it. How about... ... ...Reiki?", said Yuki. "Reiki? Do you mean 'Chill'?", asked Josh. "Yes. Chill.", Yuki replied. "Another icy name. I love it!", said Josh in satisfaction. Reiki baby-giggled. "And she loves it, too!", inferred Josh in excitement. "Of course. Reiki is a perfect name for our youngest baby girl.", said Yuki. Reiki opened her baby cyan eyes. "Aww, she has cyan eyes. She's really adorable.", said Josh. "Yes. Reiki the Cat, my dear, welcome to our family.", said Yuki in joy. 'Section 2: Birth of the Blackflame Vermilion (SB100, Darkest, and JTH only)' In Jack's orange house in Seaside Hill... Blaze the Hedgecat is laying down on the couch in her and Jack's home on Mobius. She rubbed her belly and sang a lullaby hoping to calm the unborn baby inside of her. Jack entered the room. "Hello Blaze THC, my beautiful kitten. How's our baby doing today?", said Jack as he kissed Blaze THC's cheek and her belly. She giggled a little and said, "We're ok, the kicks are getting stronger, baby. Have a feel, my love.". Blaze put her husband's hand to her belly and he felt the baby kick. Jack then felt the baby's kicks getting stronger and then he smiled, saying, "Wow, you're right. Our baby is going to grow up big and strong." Blaze can't help but groan from the kick, being inside her means more pain on her. Jack rubbed her belly gently and said, "It's ok. I'm here for you.". (JTH: SB, read the rules.) 'Chapter 1: The Childhood of the Chosen' To be added. Can be edited when Section 2 is finished. Category:Fanfictions